stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampy's Bedroom
Stampy's Bedroom is an area in Stampy's House. Almost every Stampy's Lovely World episode starts here. Appearance The interior wall is made mostly of snow and blue flooring. The ceiling is a stone and gray wool checker pattern. Inside are Stampy's cool stuff listed below. The Bed: The bed is coloured orange, and is located at the middle back of the room (where Stampy starts the video), in the middle of the wall. Two bookshelves, one on each side, with a torch on top are located beside the bed. It also shows three signs that says 'Bed for one because no one loves Stampy', 'loser' with an arrow pointing down, and another sign saying 'i love stampy <3' beside it. These signs were removed to prevent lag, since he is near the Love Garden. It is shown Stampy keeps an emergency kit below his bed shown in Unexpected Drama. Balcony: There is also a balcony where Stampy goes also in every video and greets the helpers in the episode. He used to make minigames to start the video awesome. Places can be seen from the balcony are the Love Garden, XP Farm, Polly's House, the Theatre, Lovely Inc. skyscraper, Stampy's First Shelter (William Beaver's home), Harrison's House, Harriet's House, a waterfall, Lunar Friends' UFO, Bingo Hall, and the F1-like racing car. The balcony is now occupied by Ester, with a cake for him to dance on. Left Side of Stampy's Room: On the left side of the room, there is a dirt block, covered with trapdoors, with a poppy on top (resembling a flower pot). Beside it was a small painting (which was removed). There is also a double chest where he keeps his items. There is also a piece of pink glazed terracotta placed in an item frame, which was his prize for winning the Employee-of-the-Month mini-game, Terrorcotta. Finally, there is an ender chest where he stores his valuable items, such as spare diamonds. Right Side of Stampy's Room: On the right side of the room, there is a crafting table, a jukebox, and a piece of wood (resembling a counter). there is a cake that stampy eats every single morning. There is also an item frame on top of the crafting table. It used to have a golden apple given to the space aliens, but it was given to Santa to heal him from poisoning. Now, it has diamond boots given to Santa for helping him, which is worn by Stampy for special occasions. There is also a doggy bed where Barnaby sleeps, and the painting that that has a secret access to the Room of No Requirement above his bedroom which used to be Lee Bear's bedroom. History It was built during the main construction of Stampy's House, thus one of the oldest locations there. It was made on Episode 12, Having A Room Off, where he has a competition with Crimson Azoth to see who builds the best room. While Stampy became the owner of this room ever since it was created, the opposite room has gone many owners (Crimson Azoth, iBallisticSquid and AmyLee33 and Rosie833) until Henry and Hilda have settled in his house and became their room. Residents *Stampy - Stampy is always starting his videos here as he waves to his helpers and sometimes sleeps here on camera. *Barnaby - After he was kidnapped for the second time, he started sleeping inside Stampy's room. In the episode Hay There, Stampy gave him a doggy bed. *Ester - She is staying on the balcony, standing on the cake. Trivia * A giant replica of Stampy's Bedroom was used in a hunger games map, which Stampy played on once. *Stampy's house in Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2 is heavily based on his bedroom. *Stampy's room is the most seen place in the lovely world series. Category:Rooms in Stampy's House Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Places Where Dogs Live